


23. Drogendealer - Drogenklinik - 2 Jahre - Führerschein

by Morathi_Cain



Series: Kreativitätenladen [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drogenmissbrauch, Gen, Wahnvorstellungen, alles wird gut
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2603510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morathi_Cain/pseuds/Morathi_Cain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die Stühle haben Fische.</p>
            </blockquote>





	23. Drogendealer - Drogenklinik - 2 Jahre - Führerschein

Drogendealer - Drogenklinik - 2 Jahre - Führerschein

Die Stühle haben Fische.  
Die blicken mich aus schwarz glänzenden Knopfaugen an und öffnen ihren Mund, in Atemnot, in 

Lebensgefahr. Keinen Ton geben sie von sich, denn wir sind in einer Luftblase. Sie ist voller Blut. Meinem Blut, das mir unter den Nägeln heraustritt.   
Ich will mich nicht auf den Stuhl setzen, um zu sehen, wie das Gedärm aus den Fischen tritt. Sie sehen so unschuldig grausam aus.  
Stattdessen nehme ich den Zirkel, der durch meine Hosentasche mein Bein blutig sticht und stoße ihn in ihre Augen. Grün tritt heraus und blendet mich. 

Der Boden wird rutschig, die Fische fangen an zu singen: „Oh happy day ...“ Mit meinen Schlittschuhen versuche ich mich zuerst an einer Pirouette, dann überfahre ich sie, doch der Gesang stoppt nicht, sondern wird lauter, durchdringender, kommt aus mir heraus.   
Ich bin auf einer Schildkröte, stehe auf ihrem Kopf. Sie trägt einen Berg auf dem

Rücken, ich starre ihn an. Zwei Jahre lang starre ich ihn an. Er verändert sich nicht, traut sich unter meinem Blick nicht einmal zu zucken, oder eine bergige Augenbraue zu heben. Ein Schwan schwankt auf der Spitze, nur auf einem Bein balancierend, Fangzähne

im Schnabel. Ewig wird er nicht so stehen bleiben, aber ihm wird es unendlich lang vorkommen, bis er fällt. Er strengt sich an, er versucht es krampfhaft, aber das Vorhaben ist doch von vornherein zum Scheitern verurteilt. Irgendwann fällt alles, kippt alles. Nicht bleibt,

erst recht nicht auf einem Bein.

Ich schwanke im Dunkeln. Langsam heben sich meine Augenlider. Ich bin der Schwan, weiß und stolz, auf dem Berg, mit einem Bein stehend. Das andere sieht abgebissen aus. Doch ich spüre 

keinen Schmerz, nur vergänglichen Stolz und eine einfältige Beharrlichkeit, stehen zu bleiben, nicht zu fallen. Ich starre zurück, auf den kleinen, gedrungenen Menschen. Da, auf dem Kopf der Schildkröte. Ich starre, ohne zu zwinkern. Der da sieht furchtbar aus. Eingefallenes Gesicht, dreckige Klamotten und etwas, das knapp über einen Drei-Tage-Bart hinaus geht. Wie kommt dieses

niedere Wesen hierher? Was will es hier? Ich schwanke im Rhythmus des Windes, habe keinen Einfluss darauf. Er trägt mich, er hält mich, er bringt mich zu Fall. Die Welt steht Kopf, der Mensch sieht mir hinterher, das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse verzerrt. Die Worte dröhnen in meinem Schädel: „Platz.“ Und ich platze, fliege in tausend Teile, kein Blut, nur Glitzerstaub. Das grinsende Gesicht verfolgt mich, egal welches Stück meines Körpers ich auch bin. Der Schwank in mir grunzt, fletscht die Zähne und will ihm das Gesicht zerkratzen. Die Fänge kommen auf mich zu, zerschneiden mir das Gesicht, quälen mich bis auf den Bauchnabel. Ist er nicht in tausend Stücke zerrissen? Glitzerstaub setzt sich in meinen Wunden fest, macht mich bewegungsunfähig, einfältig und zufrieden. Als 

Statue stehe ich da, falle und schwimme ich. Die Zeit rauscht an mir vorbei, hält mich nicht fest, kann mich nicht fassen. So soll es immer sein. Schwerelos, sorgenlos, lebenslos. Ich will die Augen schließen, doch schaffe es nicht. 

Ich bin Stein.

Kopfüber in der Dunkelheit, vergessend, verschwindend, sterbend. 

Doch zu meinem Ärgernis wird mein Tod aufgehalten. Die Sense wird mir in den Arm gerammt, kann mir aber nicht das Leben nehmen, mein Kopf ist nicht ab. Ich schreie. Schmerzen. Ich

schreie!

Und erwache. Grelles Licht blendet mich, verfolgt mich, wohin ich auch sehe, meinen Kopf auf wende. Alles tut mir weh, Stimmen, viel zu laut, schreien mich an. Nur eine, eine einzige kann ich verstehen, hüllt mich ein. Ich konnte sie nicht vergessen, binde mich damit weiterhin an ihn.  
Sam.

„Dean? Dean. Komm, wach auf, du schaffst es. Lass mich nicht hängen. Komm, Dean, mach die Augen auf.“  
Ich kann nicht anders, befolge seine Befehle, auch wenn ich mich wehre. Kann ich nicht zurück zu den lieben Fischen, dem bissigen Schwan, dem toten Mann? Doch ich sehe ihn an. Ihn, der Sams Stimme hat. Doch es ist nicht Sam, es sind nicht seine Augen, nicht seine Hände.   
„Sam? Wo ist Sam?“  
„Hier. Ich bin es doch, Dean. Sieh mich an, bitte.“

Der Frevler verzerrt sein Gesicht. Soll das ein bittender Blick sein? Ich sehe ihn verachtend an: „Du bist nicht Sam. Du magst seine Statur und seine Augenfarbe haben, so wie seine Haare, aber du bist nicht Sam. Gib ihn mir zurück!“

Der Mann zuckt zurück und kurz blitzt Schmerz in seinen Augen auf. Wer könnte er sein? Ein Zwilling? Ein Böser?

Da wird der Teufel auch schon beiseite geschoben, fachkundige Hände greifen nach mir, untersuchen mich. Die ernste Miene passt nicht zu den kitzelnden Fingern.  
„Mir geht es gut.“, motze ich und entwinde mich.

Der Mann will gerade seinen Mund aufmachen, hat bereits die Hälfte des Weges geschafft, als er von diesem Frevler beiseite geschoben wird: „Verdammt, Dean. Dir geht es nicht gut! Du liegst in einer beschissenen Drogenklinik und lagst zwei verdammte Jahre lang im Drogenrausch.“  
„Ohne dass wir wissen, wieso.“, mischt sich der Arzt ein, wird jedoch von einem wütenden Blick meines angeblichen Bruders sofort in seine Grenzen gewiesen. Oder sollte er jedenfalls. Eigentlich zuckt er nur mit den Achseln und spricht gleich weiter: „Sie sind sehr geschwächt, aber ansonsten fehlt Ihnen tatsächlich nichts. Wir können Sie hier aufpäppeln, oder Sie machen das bei sich. Mit viel Ruhe und ohne Drogen.“  
Dabei hat er diesen einschüchternden, besorgten Blick auf, den Ärzte nun mal so haben. Aber vielleicht täusche ich mich auch.

Aber jetzt erst einmal zu wichtigeren Punkten. Ich bin in einer Drogenklinik? Dieser Traum, dieses zweite Leben waren die Drogen? Was zum Geier war vorher passiert? Wieso bin ich ganze zwei Jahre im Rausch gewesen und welcher verdammte Drogendealer hatte mir das Zeug verschafft? Den würde ich gerne wieder konsultieren.  
Aber das wichtigste: Wo ist Sam?

„Ich gehe. Sofort. Und bringen Sie mir meine Sachen. Und haben Sie meinen Bruder gesehen?“  
Der Arzt sieht mich verständnislos an.  
„Riesig, braune Wuschelhaare, sehr muskulös, kann wie ein Welpe gucken, wenn er will. Sammy eben, verdammt!“  
Der Mann hebt unbeeindruckt, aber verwirrt die Augenbraue, blickt zu dem Frevler: „Dürfte ich diesen hier vorschlagen? Er hat sie auch hierher gebracht.“  
Der Imitator atmet schwer, bleibt einen Moment ruhig, doch als ich wieder protestieren will, schreitet er ein: „Können Sie bitte kurz raus gehen? Ich glaube ich muss mich mal mit meinem Bruder unterhalten. Und du,“, er sieht mich scharf an, „hältst die Klappe, bis ich fertig bin mit Reden.“

Wow. Ich kann nicht anders, als zu schweigen, die Präsenz überrollt mich. Das kann gar nicht Sam sein. So war er nicht. Kaltblütig vielleicht, aber so herrisch? Niemals!

Der Arzt verschwindet und Sam, nein, der Frevler, setzt sich auf einen Hocker neben meinem Bett. Seufzend fährt er sich durch die langen Haare und blickt mich dann an. Ich kann einen Schimmer Verzweiflung darin erkennen.

„Ja? Redest du nun, oder nicht?“, herrsche ich ihn an. Jedenfalls kommt es mir so vor. Es kann gut sein, dass meine Stimme nur ein Flüstern ist, ich kann es nicht mehr beurteilen. 

„Du bist so ein Mistkerl. Ein richtiges, Arschloch, weißt du?“  
Zorn blitzt in diesen Augen auf, die Sams so ähnlich sind. Und langsam kommen mir Zweifel.  
„Was geht dich das an?“  
Doch er hört mich nicht, oder will es nicht.  
„Du verschwindest einfach, schiebst dir ein paar verdammte Drogen rein und lässt alles bei mir liegen. Wir sind mitten im Kampf und du lässt mich stehen. Weißt du, was für ein beschissenes Gefühl das war? Nein, weißt du nicht! Weißt du, was für krankes Zeug ich erlebt habe in den zwei Jahren? Alleine auf der Jagd und einen komatösen Bruder an der Seite? Der im übrigen ein wunderbares Ziel für Dämonen war? Weißt du das? Nein, weißt du nicht! Du hast keine Ahnung und führst dich hier auf wie ein unwissender Idiot.“

Es sind Schläge, die auf mich einschlagen. Nein, es ist schlimmer als Schläge, denn es geht tiefer, ist härter als jede Faust. Ich winde mich, möchte das nicht hören und weiß doch nicht, was es bedeutet. Nur eines ist mir klar. Sollte das die Wahrheit sein, dann kann dieser Mann vor mir auch Sam sein.  
Bitte, lieber Gott, oder Castiel, oder wer sonst auch immer, lass mich zurück. Zurück zu der Schildkröte, dem Schwan und dem erbärmlichen Menschen.

„Nein!“  
Der Schrei kommt tief aus mir raus, ohne dass ich ihn aufhalten, es verhindern kann. Es ist, also hätte man eine Alraune gepackt, die Wurzel allen Übels und würde sie unter Geschrei an das Licht zerren. Meine Seele wehrt sich gegen die Helligkeit, will nicht die Realität erblicken. War sie doch so schön eingebettet in die Dunkelheit, in die Drogen, die Träume.

Sam, ich nenn ihn jetzt einfach so, sieht stirnrunzelnd zu, wie ich mir die Hände an die Schläfen presse.  
Ohne, dass ich etwas dagegen unternehmen kann sprudeln die Worte immer wieder aus mir heraus, ohne Ende in der Schleife gefangen: „Ich weiß nichts. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern. Ich weiß nichts. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern. Ich weiß nichts. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern. Ich weiß nichts. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern. Ich weiß nichts. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern. Ich weiß nichts. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern ...“

Die Bekanntschaft zwischen Faust und Kinn lässt mich hochschrecken und ich sitze einem wutschnaubendem Sam gegenüber: „Du weißt nichts? Du erinnerst dich nicht?“

Und das erste Mal seit Stunden, oder seit Jahren, bin ich vollkommen klar. Was ist passiert? Wollte ich das wirklich? Einen jahrelangen Drogenrausch? Vor allem, wie zum Geier habe ich das geschafft? Nein, ich wollte Sam nie mehr Bürde aufhalsen, als er schon hatte. Wenn ich ihn hätte entlasten wollen, hätte ich mich umgebracht, oder wäre in den Untergrund gegangen. Was vermutlich nichts genutzt hätte. Wenn nicht Sam, dann hätten mich die Engel wiedergeholt. Egal woher.  
Also, was war passiert?  
Ich sehe dem Mann vor mir fest in die Augen, erforsche sie und erkenne in irgendeiner Ecke Sam wieder. Nur ein wenig, aber es reicht mir. Seine Angst um mich, verdeckt vom Zorn momentan, ist da. Seine Sorge und seine Bruderliebe.  
Ich werde es riskieren und ihm glauben. Was habe ich schon für eine Wahl? Gut, ich habe mehrere, aber diese hier ist mir doch die liebste.

„Ich versuche es gerade.“, ist meine ehrliche Antwort und er ist verblüfft. Seine Wut verschwindet augenblicklich, nur ein wenig Misstrauen bleibt zurück: „Du weißt es wirklich nicht?“  
Ich schüttle den Kopf: „Meine Erinnerung ist verschwommen. Ich weiß nicht einmal, was genau vor den Träumen passiert ist. Ich weiß nur, dass ich das nicht gewollt haben kann, nie gewollt habe. Hast du tatsächlich geglaubt, dass ich mich noch unnützer mache, als du mich eh schon gehalten hast? Da bring ich mich eher um, das kannst du glauben.“  
Seinem geschockten Blick nach zu urteilen ist die Vorstellung für ihn nicht gerade angenehmer. Gut, wenn ich mir überlege, er würde das sagen, wäre ich wohl seiner Meinung. Tot oder im Koma, beides ist eine schreckliche Vorstellung.

Ich will weiter reden, ihn überzeugen, dass ich das nie gewollt habe, doch Schwindel erfasst mich. Meine Sicht verschwimmt und ein kreischender Ton überrollt mich. Schemenhaft kann ich Sam erkennen, der aufspringt, dann mischt sich weiß dazu, es kommt immer näher, das Geräusch verstummt, stattdessen höre ich eine weit entfernte Stimme: „Er hat keine Kraft mehr. Was bitte, haben sie angestellt? Wir ...“  
Ein breites, fleischiges Gesicht ist das letzte, was ich sehe. Dann wird es schwarz um mich herum.

Ende?

Schmerz breitet sich in meinem Körper aus, erfüllt mich. Also doch nicht tot. Irgendwie bin ich beruhigt. Sam zu sagen, dass ich ihn nicht verlassen wollte und dann zu sterben wäre schon erbärmlich gewesen. Mit so einem Vertrauensbruch kann ich wirklich nicht in den Himmel oder die Hölle gehen.  
Stück für Stück nehme ich jetzt dafür wieder etwas wahr. Nach meinem Schmerz kommt das Tastgefühl. Weich, warm. Dann der Gehörsinn. Leise, ein Summen, Atmen. Sehsinn. Moment, ich muss die Augen noch öffnen. Ah, jetzt. Diesmal blendet mich nichts, es ist angenehm dunkel in meinem Zimmer. Ist es Nacht, oder sind die Rollläden unten?  
Ach, ich vergaß. Jetzt kommt noch die Fähigkeit zu sprechen. Ich stöhne, rege mich. Es sind nur Millimeter, doch mein Körper protestiert. Er will schlafen, sich bis in alle Ewigkeit ausruhen. Aber die Zeit, die Geduld habe ich nicht. Ich drehe meinen Kopf, versuche etwas, eine Gestalt zu erkennen. Da, nicht weit von mir entfernt, hängt ein Riese auf einem Stuhl. Glaube ich wenigstens. Vielleicht ist es auch der Glöckner von Notre Dame, oder es gibt seit neustem unförmige Kleiderschränke.

„Sammy?“  
Meine Stimme ist nur ein Flüstern, doch mein Bruder ist darauf geprägt, sie zu hören und zu verstehen. Ich vernehme ein Krachen, als der Turm einstürzt. Ist er vor Schreck vom Stuhl gefallen? Ich vermute es mal, doch mein Grinsen schafft es nur halb zu meinem Mund.  
„Dean?“  
Da steht er, so groß wie King Kong, über mich gebeugt. Die Sorge in seinen Augen sehe ich sogar im Dunkeln. Ich bin eben auch geprägt.  
„Je, bins.“, presse ich hervor, „wasn lus?“  
Gott, bin das wirklich ich? Was ist mit meiner Artikulation passiert? Ich werde doch keine Sprachstörung haben, oder? So kurzfristig und spontan?  
„Du bist uns vor Erschöpfung umgekippt. Tut mir leid.“  
„Hm?“  
Na gut, belassen wir es vorerst bei diesen Äußerungen. Wird wohl die Erschöpfung sein, von der er soeben gesprochen hat. Aber warum entschuldigt er sich?  
„Ich bin schuld dran. Wenn ich dir nicht so zugesetzt hätte, wäre das nicht passiert.“  
Okay, wenn ich bisher nicht daran geglaubt hätte, Sam vor mir zu haben, spätestens jetzt wäre ich mir sicher, bin ich mir sicher.

Ich mache eine wegwerfende Bewegung und merke, dass meine Kräfte wenigstens ein klein wenig zurückkehren. Ob das auch für meine Sprache gilt? Ich probier es aus.  
„Kein Prblem.“  
Okay, komplett noch nicht, aber besser. Ich bin beruhigt.  
Sam schüttelt den Kopf, aber gegen meine Güte kommt er nicht an.  
„Was machn wir?“  
Ich nehme ein grobes, vages Schulterzucken wahr.  
„Wir warten, bis zu dich wieder erholt hast.“, ich will was sagen, er merkt es, „Ja, hier im Krankenhaus. Keine Widerrede. Wir gehen hier erst raus, wenn du alleine gehen und sprechen kannst.“  
Mist, das ist unfair.  
„Und jetzt schlaf wieder. Ich bleibe hier.“  
Ich weiß, jetzt bin ich unfair. Sam sollte sich ausruhen, vermutlich mehr als ich. Aber ich bin froh, dass er nicht weg geht. Ich will gar nicht, dass er weg geht. Kurz drücke ich seine Hand, eine Geste die alles sagt. Er erwidert den Druck, wir lassen uns los und er geht zurück zu seinem Stuhl. Es dauert nicht lange, dann bin ich eingeschlafen. Ich hoffe es geht meinem kleinen Bruder genauso.

Nach Stunden, Tagen, oder Wochen, wache ich mit einem monstermäßigen Hungergefühl auf. Meine Sinne sind einigermaßen scharf, mir tut lediglich mein Nacken weh. Diesmal ist es wieder hell in meinem Zimmer, aber Sam fehlt. Er wird wohl seinen obligatorischen Kaffee holen, die Ärzte bequatschen, oder sich an die Krankenschwestern ran machen. Als im nächsten Moment eine männliche Krankenschwester mein Zimmer betritt, muss ich aufgrund meiner Gedanken lachen. Hört sich noch was kratzig an, aber was soll’s. Der Mann sieht mich schief an, checkt meine Werte und verschwindet wieder. Beim Rausgehen drückt er Sam die Klinge in die Hand, der tatsächlich einen Kaffee trägt. Der Geruch verstärkt meinen Hunger weiter und Sam deutet das undefinierbare Geräusch richtig: „Frühstück kommt gleich.“  
„Gut.“

Wir schweigen, bis alles aufgegessen und wieder weggeräumt wurde. Wir würden auch noch länger schweigen, wenn der Arzt nicht herein kommen würde. Scheinbar ist mit mir so weit alles in Ordnung. Sie hieven mich auf die Beine, die noch ziemlich wacklig sind, aber den Eindruck machen, als könnten sie bald wieder ihre Funktion aufnehmen.   
„Ein paar Wochen noch.“, meint der Arzt, dann wäre ich wieder in Form. Scheinbar haben sie meinem Körper in den letzten zwei Jahren so gut es ging Training angedeihen lassen, damit sie Muskeln nicht allzu sehr verkümmern.

Als ich auf Krücken gehen kann, versuche ich Sam zu überreden, abzuhauen. Doch sein Argument, dass sich die Dämonen und Geister sicher tot lachen würden, könnten sie mich so sehen, lässt mich von dem Plan abkommen.  
In der Zeit, die wir jetzt haben, erzählt Sam mir von den letzten zwei Jahren. Zwischendurch fährt er los, um kleine Jobs in der Umgebung zu erledigen. Es bringt mich fast um, nicht mit zu kommen. Ich will endlich wieder meine Waffe in der Hand halten, Benzin und Salz über irgendwelche Gräber schütten und Werwölfe erschießen. Das klingt vielleicht brutal, aber das ist mein Leben. Während ich mich also anstrenge, um wieder gesund zu werden, vergehen die Wochen tatsächlich im Flug. Und endlich, endlich, darf ich raus. Niemand macht eine besorgte Miene, alle sind zufrieden.   
Ich bin clean.

Was mich wieder auf mein, unser Problem zurück bringt. Denn ich kann mich weiterhin nicht erinnern, warum ich überhaupt high war. Zwei Jahre lang von einer Dosis, wohl gemerkt. Und warum hatte ich keine Entzugserscheinungen? Oder waren das die zwei Jahre? Ich bin verwirrt.

Während wir nun in der Drogenklinik waren, hat Sam mich auf das Thema auch nicht mehr angesprochen. Hatte vermutlich zu viel Angst davor, dass ich wieder zusammen breche. Hatte vermutlich auch recht damit.

Aber jetzt, jetzt ist der Zeitpunkt gekommen, mich zu erinnern, darüber zu reden. Sams Erzählungen der letzten Jahre haben mich in der Entscheidung bestätigt. Er hat den Krieg alleine weiter geführt und sich nebenbei um mich gekümmert. Wie viel Kraft das gekostet haben muss, kann ich mir gar nicht vorstellen. Gerade ist eine kleine Pause eingetreten, die Parteien lecken ihre Wunden, aber es ist noch nicht vorbei. Ich habe die Befürchtung, dass es nie vorbei sein wird.

Meine Sachen sind gepackt und ich verlasse das erste Mal, Sam an meiner Seite, die Klinik. Von außen sieht die sogar ganz nett aus. Aber momentan sieht für mich alles nett aus. Und neu, verdammt neu. Kann aber auch daran liegen, dass ich diese Gegend nüchtern noch nie gesehen und besucht habe.  
Aber ach, was geht mein Herz auf, als ich mein Baby sehe. Sie winkt mir schon aus weiter Entfernung entgegen, strahlt mich an in einem Glanz, den niemand überbieten kann. Hat Sammy sie etwa auch noch richtig geputzt?  
Ich strahle ihn an und halte die Hand auf. Ich will fahren. Jetzt sofort! Doch mein kleiner Bruder schickt mich, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken mit einer Handbewegung Richtung Beifahrertür.  
„Hey, was soll das? Wieso darf ich nicht selber fahren? Sag bloß, sie haben mir meinen Führerschein abgenommen? Welchen denn? Dann kann ich einen anderen benutzen.“  
„Hätten sie gut machen können, ja. Aber nein, das ist es nicht. Bevor du auf den Verkehr losgelassen wirst, musst du dich noch etwas erholen. Du willst doch nicht, dass sie Schaden nimmt?“  
Ich grummle, ich fauche, ich will beißen, aber ich lasse es. Die Sorge um mein Baby lässt mich einlenken. Auch wenn ich nicht glaube, dass Sam eine sehr viel sicherere Variante ist. Aber immerhin sieht sie nach den zwei Jahren noch heil aus. Ich habe nur Angst, was er diesmal mit ihr gemacht hat. Nach den vier Monaten in der Hölle war sie ja mit so was wie Musik geschändet worden und der ganze technische Kram hatte sie ebenfalls verunstaltet.  
Doch nichts ist zu sehen. Kein Navi, keine Charts und auch keine MP3-Player. Er hat wohl aufgeräumt bevor ich raus gekommen bin. Ich bin ihm sehr dankbar.

Erstaunlicher Weise schlafe ich auf der Fahrt ein. So fit bin ich scheinbar wirklich noch nicht, wie ich mich fühle und ich bin froh, dass Sam mich nicht an das Steuer gelassen hat.  
Aber auch wenn ich wach bin, schweigen wir. Ich lege mir einen Plan für später zurecht und denke nach. Was er macht, weiß ich nicht. Dabei fällt mir ein, dass ich nicht einmal weiß, wohin wir fahren. Was ist unser Ziel, Sam? Ach nein, ich sprech dich besser nicht an, du siehst so konzentriert aus.

Abends holen wir uns was zu Essen und fahren damit in ein Motel. Ach, was habe ich das vermisst. Eklige, abgedrehte Zimmer, in denen man noch den Schweiß vom Vorvorgänger riecht. Was soll’s.  
Wir essen, wir sehen zufrieden aus. Jetzt passt es.  
„Ich habe mich entschieden.“  
Das Misstrauen in Sam ist geweckt.  
„Aha? Und was ist deine Entscheidung?“  
„Ich will eine Trance. Vielleicht erinnere ich mich dann an das, was passiert ist.“  
Ich hoffe es. Wirklich.  
Und Sam ist überrascht. Hat wahrscheinlich nicht gedacht, dass ich das freiwillig mache.  
„Okay.“  
Phu. Erleichterung du darfst kommen.  
„Und bei wem?“  
Sam grübelt, das wirft immer so faszinierende Falten in seiner Stirn auf: „Ich kann es selber probieren.“  
Ich bin drauf und dran „Nein, danke“ zu sagen, aber ich lasse es. Er ist vermutlich der Einzige, dem ich mich momentan so anvertrauen kann, dass die Trance klappt.  
„Okay.“  
Oh. Seine Erleichterung kommt auch.  
„Keine Sorge, ich habe das schon mal gemacht. Und ich werde mich vorher noch ein wenig informieren.“  
„Mach das.“  
„Und wann soll es stattfinden?“  
„So schnell wie möglich.“, entscheide ich, „Wann du bereit bist.“  
Und so entscheiden wir uns für übermorgen.

Sam versinkt in Büchern und ich werde immer nervöser. Aber mein Hirn blockiert meine Erinnerung, ich kann mich ja gerade mal verschwommen an meine Vergangenheit erinnern. Und doch freue ich mich darauf. Obwohl freuen vielleicht der falsche Begriff ist. Ich bin gespannt. Um diese Spannung abzubauen mache ich weiter meine Übungen. Ich muss topfit sein, um meinem Bruder nicht zur Last zu fallen. Auch wenn er scheinbar nur froh ist, dass ich wieder da bin.

Der Tag ist gekommen, alle Vorbereitungen sind getroffen. Wir sitzen uns in einem dunklen Zimmer in irgendeiner unbewohnten Hütte gegenüber, um uns herum Kerzen. Sam ist genauso nervös wie ich, aber es gibt kein Zurück. Okay, gäbe es doch. Wir könnten die Kerzen ausblasen, aufstehen und den Raum verlassen. Aber uns würde im Traum nicht einfallen, so was zu machen. Wir ziehen das durch.

Sams Worte hüllen mich ein, lassen mich träge werden. Sie tragen mich aus der Hütte heraus, zurück durch die Zeit bis vor zwei Jahre. Ich sehe, wie wir jagen, wie uns der Kampf auffrisst, wie wir streiten. Ich sehe sogar meine Hoffnungslosigkeit, meinen Wunsch einfach alles zu vergessen. Ich finde mich schwach, aber das war eine andere Zeit, ein anderer Zustand. Ich habe meine Motivation wiedergewonnen, meine Stärke, meine Zuversicht.  
Doch damals, da wollte ich weg. Und wenn es nur für einen kleinen Moment sein sollte. Das einzige, was scheinbar meinem dämlichen Hirn eingefallen ist, waren die Drogen. Ich habe niemals zuvor Drogen genommen, habe die Menschen immer verachtet, die das taten. Ich hatte ein tolles Leben: Die Jagd, Lebensgefahr, Sam und mein Auto. Also ich war zufrieden. Früher einmal.

Ich wollte etwas besonderes. Nichts einfaches, das mich nach ein paar Stunden wieder in die Realität kickte, sondern etwas wirklich gutes. Ich habe gesucht und gefunden. Bei einem Dämon, bei Ruby. Das erste Mal, dass ich ihr vertraute. Und das letzte Mal, das schwöre ich. Sie meinte, sie wüsste etwas, dass einen stärken würde. Nach dem Rausch, der Ekstase, würde man sich gut fühlen, sei motiviert. Aber ich hätte es wissen müssen. Nichts, was ein Dämon einem andreht, kann gut sein. Aber was war das überhaupt?  
Während ich mir selbst zusehe, wie ich die kleine Tablette von Ruby entgegen nehme, ahne ich Übles. Aber nein, das kann nicht sein, oder? Sie würde doch nicht. Oder? Nein. Aber?

Egal, was es war, es hat mich in einen zweijährigen, komatösen Rausch versetzt, ließ mich nicht mehr los. Zwei Jahre Halluzinationen, zwei Jahre kompletter Wahnsinn. Für mich und für Sam.  
Ich bring die Schlampe um!

„Sie ist weg.“  
Huch. Warst du das, Sam? Meine Erinnerung verschwimmt, ich komme langsam zurück in meinen Körper. Wir sitzen uns noch gegenüber, meine Beine sind eingeschlafen und Sam sieht mich durchdringend an: „Du hast dir bei Ruby Drogen geholt?“  
„Ja.“, gebe ich kleinlaut zu. Was soll ich schon anderes sagen? Scheinbar hat er alles mitbekommen.  
„Tut mir leid.“  
Schon wieder. Ich rolle genervt mit den Augen.  
„Du trägst keine Schuld. Ich hab das freiwillig gemacht und du hast sie ja nicht auf mich angesetzt. Oder?“  
„Nein.“, er sieht mich mit dem Hundeblick an, den er so lange nicht mehr eingesetzt hat, „Aber sie hat mir mal in einem Streit gesagt, dass ich doch froh sein soll, dass du im Koma liegst. So könnte ich in Ruhe kämpfen. Das war das letzte Mal, dass ich sie gesehen habe.“  
Ich bin erstaunt. Um nicht zu sagen geschockt. Hat er ihr tatsächlich den Laufpass gegeben?  
Er errät wohl meine Gedanken: „Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass sie sich nicht mehr blicken lassen soll, solange sie tatsächlich so denkt.“  
Irgendwie freue ich mich.  
„Und jetzt noch weniger. Das Miststück hat dir wohl Dämonenblut gegeben.“  
Och ne, war meine Vermutung doch richtig.   
„Was?“  
„Ja. In einer bestimmten Menge kann es Halluzinationen hervorrufen. Und wie es scheint kann man auch ins Koma fallen.“  
„Ob sie das überhaupt gewusst hat?“  
Versuche ich gerade, sie zu verteidigen? Ach Quatsch! Auch wenn ich natürlich selber schuld bin, dass sie die Gelegenheit hatte mir so was unterzujubeln. Dämonenblut. Ach du Scheiße!  
Sam denkt wohl dasselbe, denn er hebt nur eine Augenbraue.  
Ich seufze.  
Macht sich gut, damit drückt man alles, was man sagen will, in einem Geräusch aus. Aber wenn ich mir meinen Bruder so ansehe findet der das wohl nicht. Oder erwartet zumindest mehr.  
Na gut, geb ich ihm die Befriedigung.

„Ich bin selber schuld.“  
„Ja.“  
Na der ist ja knallhart.  
„Aber“, aha, „sie hat trotzdem kein Recht dir das anzutun. Uns das anzutun. Ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr, das man nicht fragen braucht, wenn man was zu seinem Besten will. Und bis sie das verstanden hat, soll sie fern bleiben.“

Komischerweise macht sein grimmiges Gesicht mir Mut. Es zeigt, dass uns nichts aufhält, nichts auseinander bringt. Wir sind unsere größte Schwäche, aber auch unsere größte Stärke. Wir werden nicht aufgeben. Für uns selbst. Egal, ob Dämonen oder Engel, niemand kommt zwischen uns.  
Ich grinse schief: „Danke.“  
Er erwidert es.

***

Monate später.

Ruby ist wieder da, eine Spur freundlicher zu mir. Der Kampf geht weiter und wir stürzen uns voller Elan rein. Nicht weil wir es möchten, nicht weil wir keine andere Wahl haben, sondern weil es für uns richtig ist. Und weil wir eine Chance haben.  
Nur manchmal, wenn wir wieder einen richtig anstrengenden Tag hinter uns haben, frage ich mich, was die Schildkröte und der Schwan wohl machen. Aber sie werden wohl immer noch am schwanken und kämpfen sein. Immer und immer wieder.

Nein, keine Sorge, Sam. Ich gehe nicht mehr zurück. Den reinen Wahnsinn erlebe ich immerhin täglich in der Realität.

Ende


End file.
